


Everyone's Delight

by charlottefrey



Series: Delight Me [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Armitage and Kylo are too dump to see love, Armitage is done, Hook Up AU, Kylo has heart eyes for Armitage, Leia sniffs them out in 10 min, M/M, Modern AU, Rey will play an important part bc homegirl was done dirty, Slow Burn, There will be lots of shenanigans to avoid detection by Leia, but thinks he's only running on dick-dot-exe, supportive found family trope, you can pry Rey from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: After their steamy hook-up Armitage and Kylo don't expect to meet again. But it wouldn't be fun if they didnt. To add insult to injury, Kylo turns out to be Leia's son. Her only son who just happened to have moved back home because of work.And since Armitage can't say no to that dick (and the rest of Kylo let's be real), he keeps on hooking up with the hot artist. Little do they know that what was intended to be a secret has been in plain sight for Leia and Rey the whole time. To mix shit up a bit, Enric Pryde is here to fuck everything up.Follow up to 'Someone's Delight'
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Mentioned Poe/Finn
Series: Delight Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593139
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	1. Light Green Corduroy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm not able to stop with this shit it seems.
> 
> Since I saw TRoS I have had a few THINGS that bothered me. And since I am not that into writing in canon/canon-adjacent stories, have a weirdly convoluted AU instead! Baby Rey is not related to any of the Skywalker/Solo Clan here and there will be some Rey/Phasma maybe. Also Rey will get some good scenes in here. 
> 
> Most importantly please note that I do not, I repeat Do Not, have more than a vague plan on how to act out this fanfic. So... up for a wild ride? (Who am I kidding, I rarely have a plan this is all just EMOTION brought into something resembling an order)
> 
> Anyway ENJOY bitch

Armitages professional smile didn’t falter. He blamed years of customer service he had to endure before he had saved up enough to go to college. 

“Good morning Mrs Organa,” Armitage replied cheerfully. “Nice to meet you…” 

“Benjamin Kylo Organa,” Kylo said and Armitage wanted to kick the oaf. 

He stared at Armitage as if he were something dropped from heaven right in front of him. 

“Mrs Organa you didn’t say why your son is visiting you here.” 

“Oh, he’s not visiting!” Leia prattled on. “He is working with a gallery downtown for some big collection on contemporary art. He’s worked for a few universities so far and seems to be higher in demand now he has got his PhD and published a few books about his particular research on colour use.” 

Just Armitages luck. Kylo would be staying longer it seemed. There was something in the back of Armitage’s mind telling it was happy about that ,reminding Armitage of the last night and it’s very obvious advantages. But the rational Armitage banished all those impure thoughts. 

“I’m happy to hear that, Mr Organa. I’m sure we will see amazing displays of art once the gallery opens it’s collection,” he said smoothly, trying to tell Kylo to be less of a muppet about this.

“Until that happens, there is much to do,” Kylo replied, voice sounding a little stilted. “But I’m going to make sure that you will receive an invite if you are so interested in contemporary art.” 

Armitage gave a gracious smile and nodded. Kylo did look fantastic in the dress shirt, the first two buttons opened. There was a mole right at the base of that pale throat he had been almost obsessed with last night. 

Giving his head a jerk, Armitage forced himself to focus. 

But the smirk on Kylo’s lips told him the other had noticed the momentary slip and enjoyed it very much. Mrs Organa suddenly excused herself and wandered off into the venue. Leaving Hux and Kylo behind.

“So,” Kylo said. “What the fuck, eh?” 

“Don’t get me started bitch,” Armitage hissed. “What the hell are we supposed to do now?”

“I know for a fact that the bathroom on the second floor of the venue are never used.” 

“You really do think with your dick.” 

With that, Armitage brushed past him. 

  
  
  


Kylo watched Armitage from across the room. There was nothing more awkward than what they were doing just now. And Kylo knew it.

“Hey Kylo,” Rey suddenly said. 

“Hey,” Kylo grinned at her. “How’s your apprenticeship?” 

“Your mom’s real nice. And ever since I’ve been working under Mr Hux instead of Mr Pryde, I’ve been a lot less… Nervous,” Rey ducked her head. 

“Come now, Ms Miller,” Kylo said and pulled the younger woman to his side. “I once told you that I have all the confidence in the world that you will be just as terrifying as my mother once you grow up.” 

“I don’t think your mother is all that terrifying,” Rey replied and shifted uncomfortable under Kylo’s arm across her shoulders. 

“Sorry, just remembered you don’t like to be touched,” Kylo dropped his arm. 

“It’s chill. I know you don’t want me in a sexual way… It’s still not my fave thing though.” 

“Completely understandable,” Kylo smiled at her. “Please tell me when I make you uncomfortable next time okay?” 

Rey nodded jerkily and suddenly her eyes widened. Following her gaze, Kylo spotted Mr Pryde and he rolled his eyes. He hated the man’s guts and he knew that his mother disliked him just as much. But there was no denying that he was a valuable asset to the company. 

“What are your plans for next year?” Kylo asked Rey to keep both their minds off that awful man. 

“Oh… Not much really. Still saving up for something,” Rey shrugged. “I want to have some financial stability before I go on holiday to be honest.” 

“I get it. Wasn’t much different for me,” Kylo nodded. “You still living with your roommates?” 

“Finn and Poe? Yes,” Rey laughed. “We actually moved into a larger apartment just last month. It’s pretty chill, just the fact that Poe and Finn started dating a bit ago makes living with them… weird.” 

“Oh man,” Kylo chuckled. “Sorry to hear that. But I hope it’s not too bad.” 

Rey giggled and shook her head. 

“Thankfully not. We are still getting along just fine. But I told them that as soon as I earn enough money, I’d move out. I really want my own space now,” Rey shrugged. 

“I get that. There was nothing more amazing than my first own apartment,” Kylo nodded. “Finally being able to decide when to clean and cook. Coming home to blissful silence.” 

“Oh yes,” Rey nodded. “I mean, I spent all my life having to share stuff with people I didn’t really get along. With Finn and Poe it was different, but it’s like little things. Like having to wait for the shower to be free. Or having to wait a day or two before you can wash a load because Finn insists on wearing his favourite pair of jeans another day.” 

Kylo laughed and for a moment, he just looked at Rey. 

She was only a few years younger than him and had spent her teen years in the system. There had never been anyone willing to take a chance on her and so she had ended up with a lot of traumas. She had no relatives. 

Kylo’s gaze wandered over to where his mother stood. She had taken a chance on Rey and had offered her what not a lot of people would’ve done. Leia had become something of a mother to Rey, not by her own choice but by her actions. It was one of Leia’s best qualities, her motherly, protective nature.

He knew that he had been a bad son to her when he was younger. Which was the reason for his moving back here to support his mother emotionally after his father’s health scare. 

“You look sad,” Rey said.

Jerking back into reality, Kylo turned back at her. Rey’s eyes were worried and she seemed to have observed him for the last few seconds.

“A lot of things happened recently you know,” Kylo replied, avoiding to actually mention any concrete details. 

“Your dad,” Rey nodded. “Leia was very distraught. It made her a little sloppy and she almost ran into a bit of trouble because Pryde was trying to bring her down. Thankfully Hux managed to right it.” 

“Pryde,” Kylo looked over to where the man was chatting with someone. “That fucker.” 

“It would be best to drop your animosity,” Leia suddenly said. “Pryde will only leave with a lot of protest or if someone kills him. And I would prefer to keep you out of prison.” 

Rey giggled and tucked her hand into the crook of Leia’s elbow. 

“Yes mum,” Kylo bowed to his mother. “But if it were an accident?” 

Leia stared at him. Kylo wiggled his eyebrows at his mother and she merely rolled her eyes with a long suffering sigh.

“Oh oh,” Rey muttered. “Pryde and Hux.” 

Kylo looked over to where Pryde was now clashing with Armitage. It seemed like Armitage reacted to the older man with disdain and amusement. Pryde got visibly more irritated the more the two spoke. Glancing to his side, Kylo saw that Rey and his mother watched the two with baited breath. 

When he looked back, he just caught Armitage rolling his eyes at Pryde and walking past him. But Pryde grabbed Armitage’s henley and pulled him back, forcing their faces close together. Something brewing in Kylo burst out and he took off, fists clenched. 

“Pryde,” Armitage just snarled. “Get your dirty hands off me.” 

“I can see your last lovers marks on you, did they throw you out like your father after they were done?” Pryde jested. 

Kylo’s large hand descended on Pryde’s shoulder. He leaned over to whisper into Pryde’s ear, glancing at Armitage for a second.

“I would let my mother’s right hand man go if I were you,” Kylo whispered with a smile. “You know, before someone gets hurt.” 

His fingers closed around, fingers digging into the soft tissue under Pryde’s collarbone. Hesitantly Pryde let go of Armitage. 

“How lovely, Pryde. Glad to see you remember a few things,” Kylo patted the other’s shoulder. 

Pryde turned around to glare at Kylo, but then his mother descended up the three and glared at Pryde. Instead of witnessing his mothers fury, Kylo gently lead Armitage to the next bathroom, which happened to be the one on the second floor. 

“This man,” Armitage hissed and pulled his henley out of his light green corduroy pants. 

“I always hated him.” 

“How do you know that ass?” 

“I beat up his son when he tried to steal something from the company,” Kylo shrugged. “The poor dude lost what little beauty he had that day.” 

“You violated a man and brag about it?” Armitage snapped. 

“He made accusations that my father was cheating on my mother and that the whole fucking company would go to shit. Also he accused my mother of tax evasion, which I know for a fact is untrue,” Kylo growled. “And I was a little emotional, since it was the day after my grandfather died.” 

Armitage sighed and leaned onto the sink. 

“I- I’m sorry,” he said. “I just hate Pryde. And he makes me incredibly cranky.” 

“It’s okay. Not like I gave any indication as to how the whole fucking mess came to be. Pryde wanted to press charges you know?” 

“Because of his son?” Armitage opened his belt and pants. 

“What…” 

“I need to tuck my henley in again,” Armitage waved a hand at Kylo. “Keep telling me that story.” 

“Okay,” Kylo shrugged and leaned against the wall. “He was told if he did, we would make the theft and the threats public and he would lose his job. Looking back it would’ve been less hassle to have him sue to be honest.” 

Armitage laughed and fixed the last bit before tightening his belt again. Kylo looked at him through the mirror. For a moment they simply looked at each other. 

“I’m sorry what Pryde said about you.” 

“Nothing I wouldn’t have expected from my father’s friend.” 

“Still it was a dick move.” 

“Everything Pryde does is a dick move.” 

“Armitage,” Kylo said firmly. “I do not want you to think that I only see you as a quick fuck.” 

“Rather a prolonged one?” Armitage turned around. “Kylo, I am not fragile and not guided by my dick like you. The sex was amazing, let’s not get that wrong, but…” he took a few steps towards Kylo. “You are my boss’ son.” 

“And?” Kylo reached out and pulled Armitage close. “I find you incredibly hot,” he whispered as he nosed Hux’ collar. “You are making me crazy, that ass in those pants.”

Splaying one large hand over Armitage’s butt cheek, Kylo pulled him against his own crotch. Armitage gasped and arched his neck, baring it to Kylo. 

“You just break all my rules eh?” Armitage whispered while Kylo kissed his neck. 

“I can break a lot of things. Noses, cars, beds, rules, doesn’t matter,” Kylo chuckled and nibbed Armitage’s ear. “Dry spells.” 

“You accuse me of having a dry spell.” 

“Sorta,” Kylo pulled back and grinned at Armitage.

“You little bitch. A lot of people wanna fuck this piece of ass,” Armitage rubbed himself along Kylo’s body. 

“But not a lot of people get to?” 

“No,” Armitage chuckled. “That you got right.” 

“So I’m a lucky one,” Kylo kissed Armitage’s cheek. 

“I only wanted some diversion before meeting the son of my boss.” 

“How lucky that I am the son of your boss.” 

Armitage chuckled and let Kylo kiss him properly. It was like falling into a soft warm bed and keep on sinking into it. It was gentle and all encompassing. There was a security and yet something weightless. 

“You are the fucking jackpot,” Armitage murmured when Kylo broke away for some air. 

“How so?” 

“You kiss like an angel, fuck my soul out and you got money,” Armitage. “Maybe I _am_ keeping you around.” 

Kylo laughed and kissed Armitage again.


	2. Artifical Flavour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leia is plotting, Kylo is flirting and Armitage is done. 
> 
> Just another Monday eh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bam! I'm back. In complete disregard to my upcoming tests, here I am bitches! 
> 
> Who cares about education when there's fanfic? 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy this entirely sexless chapter! If you are looking for sexy times here, you gotta wait for the next chapter (even if I put sexy times in there) or hit up my ongoing series KyloxHux.mp4 which I semi-regularly update!
> 
> Have fun my darlings!

Leia glided into work the next morning with a smug smile. Her weekend had been not only highly successful in terms of her professional future but also for Kylo. Or at least she assumed it had been when both Armitage and Kylo had suddenly vanished into thin air after the altercation with Pryde.

On the way towards her office she passed Rey at the coffee machine and stopped suddenly before turning around to her. 

“Rey, darling, I need a word or two.” 

With a nod, the younger woman grabbed her mug and followed her boss down the corridor and through the heavy wood door into Leia’s sanctuary. Setting her bag down, Leia motioned for Rey to sit down.

“Is there something in particular you want to discuss?” Rey asked nervously, placing her mug on the glass of Leia’s table.

“Yes,” Leia nodded. “Two things. One is about the presentation you will hold at the end of the next week.” 

“Ah, yes, the presentation,” Rey inhaled shakily. “I am getting ahead with it and Mitaka is helping me a great deal with the evaluation of the sales numbers. It’s just making me  _ incredibly _ nervous that I will present it alone.” 

“I understand Rey,” Leia nodded. “Armitage and I have complete confidence in you. Or course you can show us the finished presentation in advance and we will give you feedback on what you can improve. Why don’t you go and see if Armitage can help you today? I think he has a meeting right now, but that should be done until noon.” 

“Isn’t he going to be real busy?” Rey shoved her hands underneath her thighs.

“Rey, we both are responsible for you and we both promised to teach you all the tricks of the trade. Armitage won’t refuse to help you, because he was in the same position as you are right now. He understands and he will surely be happy to support you whenever he can,” Leia smiled broadly. 

Nodding again, Rey rubbed her fingers across her palms. 

“The other thing… Is more or less a private one,” Leia leaned across the table in a conspirative manner. “Little birdie told me that Pryde apparently spotted some  _ particular  _ bruising on Armitage’s neck at their little altercation.” 

Leia watched Rey’s eyebrows lift up. She hummed and inhaled deeply.

“And I accidently walked in on Kylo taking a shower and he too is  _ particularly _ bruised. Old and new ones to be precise,” Leia continued. “And there  _ are  _ a few scratches as well…”

“Both Armitage and Kylo vanished after the Pryde incident,” Rey said and her eyes widened. “Their interaction when they met…” 

“So you noticed too,” Leia grinned and reclined in her chair. “That my dear is good.” 

“You think that… Armitage and Kylo…” Rey tilted her head slightly. “I mean…” 

“It’s not the most unlikely match,” Leia shrugged. “Think of my husband and me.” 

“Are you sure that there’s romantic feelings involved?” Rey seemed sceptic. “Couldn’t it be more of a fuck-buddy thing?” 

“It could. That’s what the two of us are going to find out,” Leia smirked. “See it as your special mission.” 

Rey chuckled and rose. She reached for her mug.

“I better get going now.” 

“We got you,” Leia said firmly and winked at her. “And update me asap!” 

  
  
  
  


Armitage felt a little dizzy after the meeting was over. He had spent the night at Kylo’s apartment and had not had as much as sleep as he would’ve liked. He pulled his phone out as he stepped into the elevator. 

With an annoyed sigh, Armitage began typing a reply. 

It wasn’t like he didn’t like Kylo and his slightly obnoxious bragging. Kylo bragged about everything, his dick length, his prowess in bed and his stamina. And not once his bragging proved to be wrong. Quite the opposite in fact, he lived up to it. 

It was just that it was quite annoying to him that this man who was so completely different from his was the person Armitage seemed to be attracted to. Ridiculously attracted to his utter shame.

Not shame. 

Never in his life Armitage had been ashamed of something less than his selfishly spending time with Kylo. Maybe it was because Kylo was so far from his own world and his usual type. Maybe it was because Kylo was his boss’ only son and she had had clearly intentions for them to get to know each other.

Perhaps not in the biblical sense though.

There was no point denying that Kylo was utterly handsome and very sexy in his own right. Armitage licked his lips and lifted his hand, still clutching his phone. Still there was something underlying Kylo’s whole demeanor that didn’t sit right with Armitage. 

Without paying his short mindlessness any notice, he typed his reply, slender fingers hitting the keys a little sharper than usual. 

It wasn’t like Armitage to be so irritated and as he stepped out of the elevator on his level, he pondered on why that was the case. 

Maybe the lack of sleep. Maybe the stupid movie Kylo had insisted on watching yesterday. Maybe knowing that he was sort of going behind his boss’ back in dating her son. Maybe it was the incident with Pryde on the weekend. 

Before he could ponder further on that, his phone chimed. 

He sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. 

_ _

Shoving his phone into his pocket he strolled into his office. His desk was exactly how he left it that morning and to his delight, for once the red light on his phone was off. No messages he had to listen to for at least the rest of the day. With a long suffering sigh, he fell into the leather chair. 

A knock disturbed his peace and when he opened his eyes, he spotted Rey standing nervously in the doorway.

“Hello Rey!” Armitage sat up properly and smiled at her. 

“Hey…” She swallowed dry and licked her lips. “I was wondering if you could, like, help me with something. The presentation I mean.” 

“Sure,” Armitage nodded. “Please, don’t be shy about needing help.” 

Rey’s face broke out in a big smile. She looked utterly relieved at Armitage’s statement.

“Uhm, I’ll go fetch my laptop, a second please.” 

She hurried into the main office where her table was located. Armitage smiled wistfully, remembering the days he had been mentored by Leia herself. Once Rey was back and she had pulled a chair next to Armitage, they went over her presentation. Armitage was impressed with Rey’s progress and how quickly she was able to apply Armitage’s suggestions and tips on her own. 

“Thank you so much!” Rey said with a broad smile once they were at the last slide. “This means a lot to me and I don’t want to fuck it up.” 

“Rey, I do not believe that you are capable of doing so,” Armitage replied softly. “And even if, we won’t be mad.” 

“I know. I just… How can I live with myself knowing that I failed such an important task,” Rey sighed.

“You know, I failed a lot of things. Messed up a few presentations, did some dump stuff. But all those things pale in comparison to what I achieved over the years,” Armitage said calmly. “I have trust in your abilities Rey, but no one is perfect and trying to achieve perfection will destroy you. You can’t know one hundred percent.” 

“You’re right,” Rey said. “I…” 

Armitage rested his hand gently on hers on the table and squeezed it. Rey looked so terrified and anxious, something inside Armitage felt for her. 

“I know,” he whispered. “I lived in my father’s shadow all my life and I still do. I can’t escape it with Pryde being around either. I just met enough people who looked beyond that.” 

“Oh Armitage,” Rey sobbed. “I sometimes feel so undeserving.” 

Tears trickled down Rey’s cheeks and Armitage gently put a hand around her shoulders and she leaned against him. 

“I have never met anyone braver than you Rey. You were thrown into this company after so much hardship and had to adjust working with all those whose parents paid for their perfect education. And you mastered it all. You stood your ground and endured even Pryde,” Armitage said quietly. “This presentation will only be the beginning of your gleaming career.” 

“You sure?” Rey sniffed. 

“I am.” 

She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him. 

“You know, getting this job was a lottery ticket. I didn’t want to fuck it up…” Rey inhaled deeply. “The trust you and Leia put in me along with the whole department is amazing. But also really terrifying you know?”

“Yeah. We do not want to pressure you into anything okay? If you don’t want to do the presentation, Mitaka or I can take over.” 

“I want to do it,” Rey said firmly and brushed her hair out of her face. “They all look down on me and I want to show them what I got.” 

“I’ll look forward to the presentation then,” Armitage said with a grin. 

“Thank you.” 

“Rey, I was in the same position as you. You can be sure that you will  _ always _ have my support.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! If you enjoyed this chapter please leave a comment, it motivates the writer!


	3. Misunderstandings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their text exchange, Kylo and Armitage have a conversation about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy!  
> I have braved two tests now, three more to go! Since I have left panic behind and decided to adopt a 'fuck it'-attitude I am probably going to update this and KyloxHux.mp4. 
> 
> Have fun, there's some emotion in this!

When Armitage entered his flat, he already knew that Kylo was there. It wasn’t the boots slung into a corner of the small corridor or the leather jacket hung over his thin winter coat. It wasn’t the bag that was thrown beside the boots and had spilled onto the hardwood floor.

It was the smell of food in the air that really drove it home. 

“Kylo?” Armitage called after he took his shoes off. 

There was no reply and Armitage sighed. After his last message, he hadn’t heard from Kylo and it had left him a little in limbo if he was honest with himself. Something had unsettled him about the lack of response. Kylo was usually very talkative, even over text.

Drying his hands off in the bathroom after washing them, he inhaled deeply. 

It was just Kylo. Just Kylo. 

Except it wasn’t  _ just _ . He liked spending time with the other when he really thought about it. Not just the sex was great, but also having someone to shut up with. Simply slouching on the couch as he endlessly scrolled through social media or a report from the office. 

Kylo was special to him, even if he didn’t really want to admit it. 

The kitchen was lit with only the two small lamps on the windowsill and Kylo was humming along to some music over his headphones. For a moment Armitage just looked at him and tried his hardest not to feel something at the view. 

It was impossible. 

But then Kylo turned and spotted Armitage. With a slight frown, he pulled his headphones down and looked at the other man. They remained silent and almost frozen in their respective spots. 

“I’m sorry for my terrible text,” Armitage said and swallowed. “I… I wasn’t in the best of moods to be honest.” 

Kylo didn’t move or say anything, just looked at Armitage with the same stoic expression on his face. A sinking feeling overtook Armitage and he felt cold sweat forming on his brow. His heart felt sluggish and every heartbeat hurt. 

“Kylo…” He began. “I really appreciate what you’re doing. Going shopping for us, cooking and all. It’s just super weird. With you having almost moved in right after we met and stuff.” 

“I can go.” 

“Please don’t,” Armitage said quickly.

Both stared at each other for a few moments and then Kylo sighed. 

“I thought you’d like someone taking care of you. Your life seems so empty,” Kylo licked his lips. “And you seemed to be chill about it. You wanted me around.”

“I am… Chill about it,” Armitage said, the word feeling unfamiliar on his tongue. “Doesn’t make it any less unusual.” 

“Yeah.” 

“I don’t want to be dismissive.” 

“But you sound like it.” 

“I  _ know _ . I’m trying.” 

Kylo set his headphones down on the counter. 

“I don’t even know what we are,” Armitage tried and sighed. “Can’t you imagine how weird it is for me to have rampant sex with my boss’s son and come home to that man making me dinner.” 

“I can, since I’m sitting at the other end of that equation.” 

“How can I look your mother in the eye when I know how her son sounds when he comes?” 

“You know that’s what people do when they are married.” 

“What the hell are you implying?” Armitage snapped. 

Suddenly, Kylo’s face closed off again. Armitage was about to bite his own tongue off for being such a bitch.

“Ah shit,” Armitage cussed. “I don’t know what the hell we’re doing here, but frankly… I don’t want to stop,” he inhaled shakily. “I like having you around, you give me contra and you make me mope less.” 

He lifted his head to look at Kylo and felt his heart speed up in his chest. There was the same hope Armitage felt on Kylo’s face and he saw how Kylo’s chest rose and fell a little quicker. His mouth was dry and something inside of him screamed to get closer to Kylo. 

He stumbled forward and Kylo reached out to pull him close. Their lips met and Armitage moaned loudly when Kylo’s hands grabbed his ass and pulled him impossibly close. For a few moments they only grinded on one another and kissed frantically. 

Breaking away, Armitage sighed. 

“You are so addictive,” Kylo whispered. 

He looked destroyed, cheeks darkened with colour, lips wet and swollen and his hair messed up thanks to Armitage’s hands. 

“I could say the same thing about you,” Armitage murmured. “But I think before we get to have desert, we should eat something proper.” 

Kylo chuckled and kissed Armitage’s cheek. 

“I really am sorry about earlier,” Armitage repeated. “The meeting I had really drained me.” 

“It’s fine. I won’t text you at work again, how about that?” 

“Brilliant idea,” Armitage agreed. 

  
  
  


Lifting one of his hands off the blanket, Kylo pondered for a second about the situation he found himself in. Sure hooking up with someone once or maybe twice surely wasn’t something out of the usual for him.

But Armitage was different.

There was a certain something that captivated Kylo. His mannerisms concerning his impeccably kept flat and kitchen. The fact that he occasionally would zone out of a movie they watched to jerk back to attention and quickly type something into his phone. Kylo was certain that apart from his job and maybe having few drinks out with his one friend Armitage’s life was pretty bleak.

And yet he seemed as well adjusted as the next person. 

Glancing over to the sleeping man cuddled against his chest, Kylo felt something in his chest swell. He really liked Armitage, yet he was utterly unsure as to how he was supposed to convey that. His attempt via text could only be described as counterproductive. 

He should’ve know really, since Armitage was the type to give everything at work and leave all human emotions behind. Sighing, Kylo adjusted on the bed and in the process, jostled Armitage.

The other mumbled something into Kylo’s chest.

“Sorry,” Kylo whispered into Armitage’s hair. 

“‘s okay,” he replied and lifted his head. “You should sleep.” 

“Should I now?” Kylo smiled. “I have nothing much planned tomorrow since the project starts next week. But you have to leave for work early.” 

“Yeah,” Armitage agreed. “But I’ll wake you when I go.” 

“I can always nap when you’re gone.” 

Armitage blearily looked at him and swallowed dry. 

“You need sleep,” Kylo chuckled softly. 

“I know.” 

Placing his head back on Kylo’s chest, Armitage sighed. 

“Still thinking about Rey Miller,” he mumbled. “Such a sweet woman.” 

“She is,” Kylo agreed. “I’m still grateful mum took her under her wing.” 

“Super smart. And utterly unaware of her potential.” 

Kylo hummed. 

“Sometimes I wonder about her private life. She denies herself so much,” Armitage shifted to face Kylo. “No parties, no going out, no holidays. That’s unhealthy. Even I go on holidays.” 

“I love that you compare your barely functioning private life to Rey’s,” Kylo grinned and brushed Armitage’s messed up hair back. “But you got a point.” 

“We could take her out some time,” Armitage whispered. “With Phasma.” 

Kylo hummed in agreement. 

“You know, I was thinking,” Armitage yawned. “We could spend some time at your place. Since you still need to decorate your space.” 

“And you think you’re up to the task?” Kylo asked. 

“Have you  _ seen _ my apartment?” Armitage snapped. 

“You know Rey has already offered to help me.” 

“You know her personally?” 

“Yes, she lived with my parents in the beginning of her career. And since I was home a lot due to my father illness, we saw a lot of each other.” 

“Oh,” Armitage said. “I didn’t know that.” 

“Now you do,” Kylo replied and kissed Armitage’s forehead. “Now sleep my dear.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment it motivates the writer!!


	4. Aftershave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tears are spilled, some sleuthing is done and Leia's being devilish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Next to this and the KyloxHux series I have also a) rediscovered a Resistance AU I started after TLJ and b) started writing an Android!Hux AU... What the hell is wrong with me i am in the middle of exam time...
> 
> I hope you like this chapter... It's a little bit of a filler and kinda boring (?). Idk. Enjoy

Leia watched her son move Garry off the couch and onto his lap. 

“Slobbering ugly little fuzzball,” he muttered, more to himself than to the dog.

“Don’t call your brother bad names!” Leia admonished sarcastically.

“Until I see a birth certificate I will not recognize Garry as my brother,” Kylo replied and Garry slobbered spit all over his shirt. 

Throwing her head back, Leia laughed heartily and loudly. With a slightly disgusted look on his face, Kylo rubbed Garry’s head and the dog closed his eyes.

“Mum are you lonely?” 

“I am,” she admitted, all laughter fading from her voice. “I truly am.”

“Despite uncle and Bodhi living next door?”

Leia inhaled heavily, a weight pressing down on her. A weight she hadn’t acknowledged in a long time. Not since Han’s death. 

“I don’t want to intrude on their alone time too much,” Leia replied. “When… When your father was still here we did a lot of things together… But now it feels like I’m… I don’t know. It seems I no longer fit in.” 

Kylo looked at his mother, who suddenly looked very old and very small on the large light green couch. 

“Mum, why didn’t you tell me?” 

“Kylo, we never had the best relationship. It was always your father who was closer to you in almost everything,” Leia sighed. “I love you, but I wanted you to have your own life and your own world. I didn’t want to ask you to return here just to watch over your aging mother.”

“Oh mum,” Kylo whispered and reached for her. “I would’ve moved to fucking Russia if you asked me.” 

He pulled Leia over to himself, putting his arms around her and keeping her close to him. For a few moments the two simply held each other. 

“I know that your world fell apart when dad died and I don’t think I can mend everything for you. But please let me help you.” 

“I will,” Leia whispered. “I will.” 

Tears spilled down her cheeks. A distressed Garry tried to calm his mommy as Leia settled against her son’s chest. 

“I love you so much mom,” Kylo’s voice was heavy and rough. 

“I love you too darling,” Leia sobbed. 

And for a while they sat on the couch, mourning Han and holding each other close. Leia felt something settling into place again. Something she hadn’t felt in a long time. 

  
  
  


Rey watched Armitage from where she stood at the head of the room. There was something different about him. He seemed more conscious of what he said to others and was also a little less bitchy when he was stressed. 

Not that Armitage ever had been anything but professional. However Rey had worked with him for a while now and could tell when he liked someone and when he _really_ didn’t. 

“Very well,” Leia said with a smile. “Are you ready.” 

“Not really, but I’m going for it anyway,” Rey replied. 

“I believe in you,” Leia patted her shoulder and went to sit next to Armitage. 

Slowly the room quieted down and everyone’s attention was on Rey. She felt utterly exposed, but inhaled deeply. In the last few days she had held her talk about twenty times. She knew what to say. 

Closing her eyes she steeled herself.

“Hello everyone,” she said with a smile. “As you all know, I’ve been tasked with summarizing the expenses and income of the last ten years and analyse the statistics with taking the economical changes inside and outside Republic Resources.” 

A few nodded and Armitage smiled at her. 

“Since there were a lot of changes in terms of hiring politics and customer service I have put a special emphasis on these two topics,” Rey continued and clicked to her first slide.

While she explained her presentations structure, she saw a few nodding heads and smiles directed at her, not just from people in her department. Growing more and more confident, Rey began to speak more freely, moving around as she went through her slides.

In the end, feeling a little lightheaded, Rey finished her presentation with a smile. 

Applause erupted from the attendees and she felt as if she might faint. Some questions were asked and to her pride Rey was able to answer all of them without a moment’s hesitation. 

While the room slowly cleared, Armitage stood and walked up to her. Her hands were shaking a little when she picked up her pointer to turn it off. 

“That was really good Rey,” Armitage said and smiled at her. “You did really well!”

A giggle escaped Rey’s lips and she grinned at Armitage.

“Thank you for all your help!” Rey said and pulled her supervisor into a tight hug. 

“Don’t mention it Rey,” Armitage replied and hugged her back. “You’re really brilliant you know.” 

They let each other go and Rey inhaled deeply. 

“Do you need my help with sorting the beamer?” 

“I’m good,” Rey replied. “I’m sure you have stuff to do.” 

Armitage smiled and patted her shoulder. As he left she watched him, inhaling deeply. She needed to speak with Leia as soon as possible. 

Armitage smelled like Kylo’s aftershave. 

  
  


Leia looked out of the window, stroking her teacup’s bottom with two fingers. The porcelain was hot against her almost icy fingers since she had forgotten to turn up the heat in her office. 

“What do you think about?” Rey asked. 

“My son. And Armitage,” Leia answered truthfully. 

“Them dating?”

“Yes,” Leia shifted. “You know since Kylo is back home, we have started rebuilding our relationship. And I couldn’t be happier about it. Kylo is… more grown. I just wonder how much Armitage and their relationship plays into his changed nature.” 

“Well, I believe as much as they spend _quality time_ with each other they must be quite relaxed,” Rey giggled. 

“I don’t want to think about their more carnal activities,” Leia chided Rey gently as she set her mug down. 

“I understand,” Rey replied, but the glint in her eyes didn’t leave.

“We should celebrate, well you,” Leia said with a smirk. “Why don’t you invite your roommates and Kylo as well as Armitage out to a bar.” 

“You want to find out how the two of them behave when they are a little loosened up,” Rey arched her eyebrow. “How devious. I like it.” 

Leia laughed and shrugged. 

“I didn’t get this position by batting my lashes and smiling prettily,” Leia replied. 

“But that’s actually a really good idea!” Rey mused. “I’ll text my roomies and we’ll set a date.”

Rey pulled her phone out and was about to leave when Leia spoke up again.

“You know Rey, you did really good today,” she said. “I’m very proud of you.” 

“Thank you,” Rey replied a little sheepish. “I learned from the best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment below, it motivates the writer!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and giving kudos! Please leave a comment below, it motivates writers.


End file.
